The Shee
by Adipodes Poe
Summary: Voldomort is gone and the trio's bond has been torn to pieces. Ron and Hermione don't speak and Harry disappears. After years spent apart the trio has been united again to fight in a war against an evil from another world. (strong RHr) [Chapter 3]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. I don't deserve it. For the whole story.

A/N: Well, I began this during the last few months of Senior year in a composition notebook. I have finally typed what I have and I want some feedback to keep me going. I have a feeling about this one. I also know how it's going to end. But, it's all in the getting there, right? So, give this one a try and let me know what you think. By the way, I probably spelled some things wrong in this, but that's gonna happen with me. I can't help it. smiles

Prologue

She was simply the best at what she did.

In the world of high-stress magical careers she was the one everyone wanted. High-ranking officials knew her by name and reputation

.

"She'd no-nonsense...she's better than anyone else...she never makes mistakes...Her mind is like a steel trap...she always gets her man."

Universal Arithmancy was her specialty. A product of the two best wizarding schools in the world. Trigmaul School of Secondary Wizardry and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When she began at Trigmaul she wanted to _teach_ Arithmancy but, then the Shee, a race of magic-wielding aliens, invaded Sidney, Australia and killed nearly 900,000 people, wizard and muggle alike in a matter of a few hours and then retreated back before an attack could be organized. During the attack, she was in her last year at Trigmaul, nearly ready to teach. That's when the call came. Public officials were frantic in their attempt to provide protection for the people of earth. A sense of panic was beginning to set in all over the world. Something needed to be done quickly. The UMC (United Magical Council) put out an owl to all the major secondary schools for the top students of her year in Arithmancy, Law, Law Enforcement, and Quiddach. Those who were sent, were thrust into a whirlwind training program that built them into an army of the most talented witches and wizards all over the world.

Muggle engineers united with wizard ward-builders and curse breakers and built a fleet of complicated magical space vessels.

The leading amateur Quiddach players around the globe were drafted and taught to fly these massive iron beasts.

Arithmantists, like our heroine, were trained to configure and chart courses according to mathematical prediction. They would run the ship's main navigational functions to ensure the safety of the crew.

Aurors and students of magical law were transformed into military leaders, soldiers, strategists, and captains. They went from studying cases and legislation to barking orders and formulating intricate plans of attack.

Thus, the war between earth and the Shee had begun. It was fast and tragic at first. The inexperience of the young witches and wizards made their attacks clumsy and they won very little ground. But _she_ managed to survive the first years. She returned from all of her missions with little more than a scratch.

So, when Hermione Granger was wretched from a sound sleep by an official UMC owl carrying a call to duty...she wasn't worried. She wasn't worried in the least.

And, now, on we go.


	2. Not Half the Man I Used to Be

A/N: Just a warning: in it's entirety, this story will be NC-17. I am not going to post those particular sections on , but I will post them on a personal site where they can be read by any adult readers wishing to do so. That being said, I also would like to reassure anyone awaiting an update on _Come Together_ that I am working my tail off a little at a time and that it has not been abandoned in the least. And onward we go.

For Virginie

Chapter 1 : Not Half the Man I Used to Be.

"We know he's a little wild, but he's damned good at his job!"

General McCall beat his hand against the desk. His second in command, Colonel O'Drake crossed his arms.

"The question is: do we want a damned-good wild man in charge of this ship? He makes rash decisions especially when he's angry."

"Sam," McCall crossed his arms, "he's the best strategist the UMC has. He's captained his own ship since he was twenty years old!"

"I _know_, I know, but we're putting the _best_ on this ship and I keep thinking...Dan, _Harry Potter_ is going to be on this ship. I don't want to be responsible for the useless death of a young man who symbolizes hope for the entire wizarding world."

"Did you not read their files? They know each other. Harry was his closest friend during childhood."

"And that means what to this mission?" O'Drake asked.

"Sam, you don't understand. They defeated Voldomort together. They've survived the unthinkable as children."

O'Drake got a far away look in his eye, "How easily we say his name now," he shook his thoughts away, "He's so young."

"I know, but I can't help wanting to trust him. He's brought four ships back from battle, REAL battle. He's a playboy, but he's not stupid. I don't know if I would trust him to escort my wife somewhere, but I trust him to get one of those hunks of metal and magic through this war, "McCall leaned forward into O'Drake's face, "he has heart and he could _win_, Sam."

Samuel O'Drake's eyes closed and he took a deep, burdened breath.

"You know, you might be right. I've seen the kid in action. He's _very_ good."

"And Dr. Granger is this ship's charting Arithmantist. _She_'ll keep him in line," they laughed at that.

"She's so young to be that uptight. Honestly, I'd like to see Weasley get under her skin."

McCall raised his eyebrows, "Well, I_ know_ him and I've _seen_ her, and I think he would be more interested in getting under her shirt than under her skin..."

He had a spot on his new robes, his shoes were scuffed, and the right-most lock on his UMC-issued briefcase only worked _most_ of the time...but, he swaggered. He confidently strutted down the hallway because it didn't matter if his robes were messy or his shoes were scratched. He was brilliant, suave, talented, and attractive. He was the best captain in the UMC...and, in his opinion, he was the person everyman wanted to be and every woman wanted to sleep with.

At least, that's what he wanted people to believe

.

He walked like a hero, talked like a winner, and lived like a playboy. But he _felt_ like a lonely liar. There had been a time, not long ago, when he had felt like a good person who was part of something important and meaningful. That's when he was younger. _That_ was when he'd had real friends who cared about him and a gorgeous woman who loved him day and night. That's when he hadn't been jaded. Now, he was different.

At times, he wondered where the old him had disappeared to. But then, he would remind himself that nobody _really_ wanted that guy. Nobody wanted that poor, lanky, ginger-haired kid from a family of nine but, _every_body wanted the rugged, sexy, bachelor who was the best goddamned star ship captain in the UMC. He wanted to be wanted and if that's what they wanted, that's what they would get.

So, plain, old, silly Ron turned his smile into a smirk, his walk into a swagger, and strutted into the office playing the part of "Captain Ron Weasely": _Bachelor Extraordinaire_.

Hermione sat primly on the edge of a chair in the briefing room, waiting. General McCall had asked her..._her_...to be the head Arithmantic Navigator on the UMV: Enlightenment, the brand new executive ship in the United Magical Fleet. "The best of the best" will be running this ship and they wanted her. So, never one to disappoint, she jumped at the opportunity.

She and the other members of the team were supposed to be meeting for their first briefing today and they were all late. She checked her watch and rolled her eyes...typical.

She heard the door click and turned at the sound of a voice.

"Is this the briefing room for..."

The words fell, forgotten from his lips. Hermione's mouth fell open and she had to grip the table to stay standing.

"Harry?" she asked.

Harry Potter stood, not six full feet away from her looking dumbfounded. It was the closest they had been, in proximity, in six years.

After the defeat of Voldomort, Harry had disappeared for three years, resurfacing to his friends and the wizarding world in early fall of that last year. She had heard, through the grapevine, that he had tried to contact her, but with her status it was nearly impossible. She had filed him away then. He was safe, he was free, and he didn't need her anymore...so she stopped needing him and plunged herself into her work.

But now, he was standing in front of her and she was overjoyed to see him. He _had_ been filed away...but never forgotten.

"Hermione? What are you doing here? How did you...who...well, how are you?" he broke into a genuine grin and closed the distance between them, enveloping her in a warm hug.

It felt like coming home. Memories of a serious-looking boy flooded her brain. Red and gold scarves, Quiddach games, and that _glorious_ summer after sixth year when they had thought Voldomort to be gone. She frowned in remembrance of another face. Handsome, fair, and ginger-haired..._he _was the thing that had made that summer so unbelievable..._he_ was the thing that made her what she was at that very moment. _He_ was the reason she left and buried herself in her work. _He_ was the reason she had not been with more than two men in the last...she didn't even know how long. But that wasn't Harry's fault.

"I'm wonderful! What are _you_ doing here, Harry Potter?"

He backed a comfortable distance away before responding.

"I was told that the crew for the UMV: Enlightenment was meeting in this room. So, here I am."

She smiled, "What's your job? I'd heard rumors that you were working for the UMC, but I didn't know for sure."

"I'm the pilot," he said flashing a toothy grin.

She slugged his arm, "you would be. They drafted amateur Quiddach players for that...were you pursuing a professional sports career?"

"Yeah, I was totally unprepared for my letter, but I had to do it."

She rolled her eyes, "Didn't we all?"

He nodded in agreement, "What brings _you_ here?"

"Navigational Arithmancy. I'm the brains of the operation," she said.

"You would be,"he said as they laughed.

"I bet you were the best in the academy," she mused.

"Well, I was the best pilot," he smiled, "by the scores, anyway. But...I was number two in the whole academy."

Harry scratched his neck sheepishly.

"Who bested the _famous_, Harry Potter?" she asked, crossing her arms smugly.

"The _Captain_, Ronald A. Weasley, that's who."

Hermione's good-natured smile fell from her face as her head whipped around to find the source of the information.

"Ron?" she whispered.

There he stood, full grown and _much_ different than the last time she had seen him. He was taller, towering over Harry. All his baby features had been washed away and replaced by a chiseled jaw-line, two dark blue eyes, and his signature lop-sided grin. She let her eyes travel down the rest of his body. He wore a crisp, military uniform robe of dark grey which practically molded to his toned chest. She glanced over the rest of him and slowly back to his face. The look he was giving her made her tremble. She wanted to punch him. She wanted to yell in his face. She _wanted_ to push him up against the door and tear his clothes off. The urges that he brought about in her were violent and indecent all at the same time...so much so that she had a hard time shaking them.

Harry broke the silence, "Hey Ron, it's good to see you mate."

He walked over to Ron and shook his hand, pulling him into an embrace.

"Hi mate, good to see you also, number two," Ron teased.

They laughed companionably.

"Hello Ron," Hermione said icily, "you are doing well, I suppose?"

Ron's mouth curved teasingly, but his expression was tainted with an element that could only be described as...sly.

He crossed his arms mocking her, and replied, "Yes, I AM doing well, I suppose."

Strode over to her, stopping close, "And you?"

She tried to calm her breath at his closeness, "Better. Than. Ever."

"Why are you here Hermione? What, are you a secretary or something?"

Her hand whipped up to his face and connected with a resounding SMACK.

"No, you bastard, I'm _your_ Arithmantic navigator. In fact, I'm the _best _goddamned Arithmantist in the entire UMC!"she yelled, sticking her chest out and challenging him. His breath caught in his throat as her breasts brushed against his crossed arms, but he remained calm.

Harry's eyes were wide, "Um, Hermione, he's your superior and..."

He trailed off as Ron's hand came up to stop him.

"I am your captain. As your captain, I expect you to hold your temper in my presence," he said evenly.

"Don't pull rank with me, Ron. I've read every rule in the regulation book and what you just said, knowing me as you do, was borderline provocation."

"And what you did was borderline insubordination," he countered.

"I'm your second in command along with the pilot, I'm one of the only two people on the whole team allowed to challenge you," she re-crossed her arms, but didn't back down.

"There's a line, Hermione, and you've crossed it. Don't. Cross it. Again," he said, lowly.

"Fine, I'll be good if you'll keep our past out of the picture," she said.

"Fine."

They stared at one another in silence. Each ignoring the blatant sexual tension that still road the undercurrent of their hostility.

The door burst open and in walked a graceful-looking woman with ebony skin, a huge, intimidating man, and a young boy that looked to be no more than sixteen or so. They were all dressed in the same military robes as Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They all took the military stance and stood at attention.

"At ease," Ron said, rubbing his eyes after saluting them.

He gave Hermione a withering look and then turned to the group.

"Now that everyone is here...wait, where's Ginny?" he asked, exasperated.

"Ginny?" Harry asked, looking up in interest.

"Yes, she's supposed to be-"

"I'm SORRY!" Ginny said, bursting through the door and bustling over to sit down, "Dad stopped me downstairs Ron."

He suppressed a smile, "Just sit, Gin."

She did.

"Now, I'd like to welcome you all to the next five years of your life. My name is Captain Ron Weasely, your commander. This," he motioned to Harry, "is Harry Potter. Harry, tell us what you do and a bit about yourself."

The larger man poked the woman and looked up in unabashed awe at Harry.

"I'm Harry, the pilot and a lieutenant in rank. I've been serving the UMC for almost six years now and I'm twenty-six," he waved awkwardly.

Ron pointed to the teenage boy, "And you are...?"

The boy sat up as though a professor had just called on him, "Levi, Levi Crane. I'm an American, from New York City and I'm the technical operator for all of mother Enlightenment's motor functions. I was pulled out of wizarding school two years ago. I'm fifteen years old. They call me a child prodigy, but...really, I'm just Levi." The boy waved, emulating Harry.

Ron pointed to the mountain of flesh sitting next to the boy, "And you?"

"Valentine," the man said, his voice was like a roll of thunder. He stood somewhere around six and a half feet tall or more and filled the lush conference room chair, "I am the artillery commander. My job is to lead the soldiers in battle. I've had extensive training in the dark arts and defense in my twelve years working for the UMC. It's an honor to be here. I'm twenty-nine years old and...they say I'm the best, so I believe them," he nodded and sat back down.

Ron shook his head and chuckled, "Nell?"

The statuesque woman sat up straight. She had a beautiful head of pin-straight, charcoal hair that was swept back on the sides. Her rich, dark skin glowed beneath her robes.

"My name is Nell Harmegnies and I am a healer. I was born in Belgium, but moved to London as a child. I will head the small group of medi-wizards and the nursing staff. The captain and I have worked together before and I look forward to knowing each of you. I'm twenty-four and have been working for the UMC for five years," she smiled. Her voice held a strange accent that mixed in with her British.

"Nice to see you again Nell. Go on, Gin," Ron said motioning for Ginny to speak.

"I'm Ginny Weasley, the nutritionist and head nurse. Nell and I are natural heal I'm twenty-five and I've been working for the UMC for four years," smiled and then her eyebrows shot up, "Oh! And I'm Captain Weasley's sister."

"Miss Granger?" Ron said, being especially cold toward her.

"I'm _Ms_. Hermione Granger and I am your Navigational Arithmantist. I'll be working very closely with Valentine, Harry, and Captain Weasley. I chart our courses using Arithmantic mathematics and magical cartography. I'm twenty-six and have been working for the UMC for five and a half years," Hermione cast her eyes down and turned her nose up at Ron, daring him to say a word. But, he just continued to address the group as a whole, launching into his own introduction.

"And I, am Captain Ron Weasley, commander and chief of the Enlightenment. My superiors tell me that this is the _best_ crew in the entire UMC," he looked over each of the faces, surveying them individually, but at the same time, as a whole," looking at all of you, knowing many of you...I believe that to be true. I was taken out of the University of Magical Law six years ago when I began working for the UMC. I trained to be a strategist and then was promoted to Captain when I was twenty. I'm twenty-seven and I've been captaining my own ship for six years. If you have any questions, write them down, I can answer most of them later," he cleared his throat, "I need to be at another meeting in ten minutes, but feel free to stay and talk with each other. Team training will begin in two weeks when we will all move in together and begin to form a crew. The Enlightenment will blast off two months from today. If you will all excuse me?" Ron gave a small wave before exiting the room.

As soon as the door swung closed Hermione's face fell into her hands and she began to rub her temples. Ginny put a hand on her shoulder and tried to comfort her.

"He will cool down after a while," she murmured.

"Hermione, he was a wreak after...you know. He was just as shaken to see you as you were to see him," Harry reached across and took her hand.

"He hides it well."

"What happened?" Levi asked, innocently.

Hermione looked up, her eyes harrowed.

"We have...history, Captain Weasley and I," she said.

"Yeah, history. The four of us," Ginny nodded at Harry and Hermione," we have _lots_ of history."

That's chapter one. Review on this one would be cool. I'd like to know how everyone likes the original characters. Thanks! Sidenote: You will find out later why O'Drake and McCall didn't know about Hermione's involvement with the defeat of Voldomort.


	3. Goin' Out of My Head an interlude

A/N: My beta, Tristan, said this was the best chapter yet. I tend to agree, though it is short. Please review.

To those who have every felt this way.

Chapter 2: Goin' Out of My Head: An Interlude

Hermione sat back in her big armchair with her latest textual endeavor and a cup of hot tea. But she'd read the same sentence four different times and had finally given up.

Ron was on her mind. As her eyes skimmed the text, all of the words would morph into his name and every picture was replaced with a delicious image of him standing in the doorway, challenging her.

She had known he worked for the UMC, but she'd always hoped to avoid him, as she_ had_ been doing for several years now. They had been together in a shy relationship starting the summer before their seventh year at Hogwarts and, soon after graduation, moved in together and turned into very familiar lovers. He was barely nineteen at the time and had been such a passionate man. They were unexplainably happy. Long days of enjoyable companionship and then blissfully heated nights that took her breath away. She loved him then. Then, his mother was abducted by Death Eaters shortly before they defeated Voldomort. Molly was missing for weeks and during her absence Ron had become a wreck. He didn't eat, never slept, and the tension began building between he and Hermione. The pressure built until it's breaking point. One evening they were involved in the biggest row in the history of their relationship and they had both committed unforgivable offenses against each other.

__

"_Ron, you can't try to go and save her on your own. I _won't_ let you!!" she yelled._

"_I _can_ go alone and I _will_ go alone, Hermione! We helped fight Death Eaters through our whole childhood!"_

"_But magic is unreliable when a person isn't trained to use it in battle! You could get hurt or killed, Ron!" she tried to reason with him._

"That_ is the rationalization of someone who obviously grew up MUGGLE!"_

_Hermione's eyes when wide and Ron's hand clamped over his mouth in surprise._

"_I didn't mean-" _

_Tears filled her eyes and she stiffened, "I don't know why I've _wasted _my time trying to protect you! I might be a muddblood, but at least I'm not a pureblood,_ pauper_ in a world full of old money!" _

_Ron felt as thought she had thrown a punch at his stomach. Hermione wanted to throw up._

_She grabbed her cloak and turned to leave, but hesitated, "So, now we know exactly what we think of each other. Goodbye."_

_And with that, she walked out on their life together, slamming the door and apparating away from that house for the last time._

She rubbed her face and sighed. It wasn't the first time she had relived that argument over the years since that night. Sometimes it was more than she could bare but, that didn't keep thoughts of Ron from floating around up there.

_Hermione, what are you going to do with yourself?_ she thought. She didn't have an answer to that, but she had a pretty good idea of what she would do with Ron if _he_ were there.

Crookshanks, now feeble and skinny, jumped slowly up to Hermione and lay down in her lap.

"Crookshanks," she whispered, "I _am_ in trouble."

Ron had seen better days. After he left the morning briefing where he'd encountered Hermione, he'd slammed his fingers in the door of his office, nearly splinched himself apparating home, and then burnt his dinner to a pile of ash in a final, successful attempt to make it the worst day of his natural life. He finally gave up the ghost and realized that the only way to prevent these things from happening was to sit still. But, when his body stopped moving, his mind began to wander.

He set his half-empty glass on the side table and let his head fall into his hands. Her picture was burned into his mind. When the door had opened that afternoon and he found himself face to face with his past, her looking...unbelievable. He'd nearly had a heart attack right there. He let his eyes scrape over her figure. Long, beautiful curls had been replaced with a neat, yet massive bun, pinned tightly to her head. Her uniform was flawless, but still hung a bit too snug around her _best_ attributes. He took a deep breath and tried to knock that thought from his mind.

The look on her face made her distaste clear. Merlin, she hated him. Or, at least she wanted him to think she hated him.

He couldn't help but let the corners of his mouth tug upward. He knew her too well and part of him couldn't believe that she hated him. He didn't hate her. She had been too wild, too hot-blooded back in the beginning. They had really _had_ something huge back then and...it had changed her. She went from being a stubborn school girl to an attractive, sexy woman in such a short time after leaving Hogwarts. Ron was totally enamored with her and she was...beautiful.

_Still is_, he thought.

A rush of sound filled the silence all around his flat. Drumming against the outside walls, an early spring rain assailed his ears. He stood up and went over to the window. He looked out at it and let the vibrating sound lull him into a trance. He opened the window and let the drops sprinkle his face. He needed to feel something...but, no amount of harsh wind or splashes of rain would make him feel the way he wanted to feel. _That_ was an emotion. _That_ was lust. _That_ was passion. _She_ was that. This? This was just rain.

Okay, this is where I really need the reviews to pour guys. I need some encouragement on this one. I'm currently working on a half-finished rough version of Chapter 3. So go, press the button! It's calling your screen name!


	4. Hard Day's Night

AN: I realize how long it has been since I updated this story. To tell you the truth, I thought about terminating the story because I didn't have enough confidence in the military part of this idea. I've since learned a bit about all the mumbo jumbo that goes along with it all and I've decided to keep writing. Since this is going to be such a challenge for me there's going to be lots of time in between chapters. If you want to give up on it now, I say go ahead, but I will be continuing on. I hope you like this chapter, it's the longest one I have ever written and hopefully it will get the story rolling. Also, for those of you who used to follow Come Together, we are fighting right now and I won't give in and neither will it, but don't give up hope, some day one of us will break and you all will have an new chapter.

To Tristan, who wrote LOTS of this chapter and then let me take it apart to fit my writing style. He will always be my military consultant of doom.

Chapter 3: A Hard Day's Night.

Hermione liked mornings. She would wake up, take a leisurely shower, towel-dry her hair, put on her clothes and make her breakfast. Most mornings she would take the time to use a sweet-smelling lotion and even put on a little makeup. Most mornings were pleasant.

This wasn't most mornings.

THIS particular morning was the worst one Hermione had lived through in a long time. She overslept, burned her breakfast, slipped and nearly broke her neck in the shower, kicked Crookshanks, and almost walked out of the house looking as though she'd gotten dressed in the dark.

It was the first day of training and Hermione was more nervous than she was willing to admit. She had to be extra careful throughout training. She couldn't give Ron any ammunition.

Ron hated mornings. He always woke up too early after having gone to bed too late. He often either ached from the vigorous training he endured at UMC headquarters or a headache and a hang over from one too many rounds at the local pub. Sometimes he woke up alone, sometimes he didn't. Most mornings he couldn't think straight to cook a decent breakfast and EVERY morning, without fail, he tripped on the bathroom rug while getting out of the shower. THIS morning however, was a gift from Merlin, the great wizard himself. He woke up with plenty of time to take a leisurely shower, cook an egg, and he'd even managed to do the shaving charm without nicking himself. This was going to be a good day, Hermione or no Hermione.

"We're going to run through simulation once, reset it, and run through again. There will be notes and then we'll break for lunch. Everybody ready?"

There was a general sound of approval as everyone was lead into the simulation room. It was an exact replica of the _Enlightenment_'s helm. Hermione walked up to the Navigation basin and looked into it. It was a large, shallow bowl, thirty-five inches in diameter, sitting atop a waist-high pedestal. An identical "bowl" was attached to the ceiling directly above the basin, facing down. When the simulator was powered up, an upright cylinder of light magic would be contained between the two "bowls" showing Hermione a 3-D map of the course and the control board. The board, a hologram of sorts, allowed her to insert magical equations and then move the numbers around with her fingers. It was a glorious piece of machinery and she was itching to use it. She touched the rim and found it was padded and much more comfortable than the basin on her last assignment. She moved to sit down. Hermione adjusted in her seat, quickly strapping herself in, and closed her eyes. She needed to find her center. Arithmancy may be a logical study, but it was still magic.

"Ready?" came General McCall's voice over the speaker.

Ron looked around at his crew from his captain's chair, receiving nods for all stations, "we're ready."

All at once the simulator came alive plunging the room into darkness. A silence fell over the crew. Suddenly there was a sound of a dozen monitors flickering on and the computers hummed to life, immediately displaying a message that all protective wards were functioning at the full level. The main view screen engaged, showing an eerily beautiful star field. Harry smiled and reached forward to grasp the control stick, designed to represent the feel and response of a broomstick. He always loved the simple perfection of stars. But, Ron barely noticed, his mind was now primed for strategy, unable to consider distractions such as ascetics or beauty.

"Status report," He barked. "Helm?

Harry glanced down at the control panel, but it was just a formality really. Simulations never gave error reports this early in the game. "Helm is go," he replied.

"Navigation?" asked Ron, trying to not to look at Hermione out of the corner of his eye, but couldn't help himself. Her fingers moved quickly through the Navigation cylinder and suddenly the control board dropped down and the planetary hologram materialized in front of it, configuring the course to Hermione's coordinates.

"Nav is go." She responded, glancing up, trying not to let her voice go anywhere but professional.

"Engines?"

There was no response.

Ron swivelled his chair around, annoyed. "_Engines_?"

Levi Crane jumped, startled. He had been staring off into the star field. He flushed, and then looked down at the computer readout, tying to avoid eye-contact with the captain. He quickly leaned back in his chair and put his thumb over a sensor. A straw-like tube snaked up his arm and suctioned onto the back of his neck. Still embarrassed and blushing like a Weasley, he tried to focus on the ship's "emotional" response. This is what Levi was here for.

"Uh, Engines, GO! Sir!" he said, hurriedly. He was now painfully aware that the entire bridge was looking at him.

"May I remind you-" started Ron, but Harry interjected.

"Ron," he said, quieting him.

He looked at the boy, and spoke in a calmer voice, "How many times have you run a simulation before?"

The boy's face blushed a deeper crimson, but he nodded. "Two or three times. Before now."

"What spells did they have running at the time?"

"Uhhh…_ Callidus… Protego … _and I think" he screwed up his face, embarrassment forgotten "_Salus._"

Harry smiled. "Here we have one more. It's a _mesmer_, a derivative of the Imperious curse. It makes you believe deep down, that the simulation is _real_. Keeps us on our toes. That's why the stars distracted you." He turned to Ron, and spoke more offhandedly. "He couldn't have known, Ron."

Ron rubbed his temples. "Agreed. See that it doesn't happen again." He continued the countdown.

"Tactical?"

"Tactical is go." Came Valentine's rumbled.

"Computer?"

A smooth, feminine voice came from the electronic speakers.

"Savant series operational. Good day, Captain."

"Good. Ms. Gr...Hermione." He had debated whether or not to call her Ms. Granger or not, but decided that it would get him nowhere. "Where are we?"

"Star charts show us to be…" She paused, and quickly flipped back to the hologram. "That can't be right." She muttered, frantically moving her numbers back and forth. She frowned and looked up at him and trying not to falter. "The computer is telling me that we're in the _Vega_ system. To a probability of error margin of… point oh-three percent."

Ron's brow furrowed. "That can't be right. Vega's over twenty three light years away. Re_check_ your calculations."

"I have. It's there. It says we're orbiting Vega," Hermione spat, the tension in the room rising. Her cheeks were flushed and Ron looked away, ignoring the pull in his chest at the sight.

"Bring her up on screen," said Ron.

Hermione paused.

"Hermione, bring it _up_!" he demanded.

The screen tinted itself to a point where the star field became totally black, and then flickered over to an image of a large blue-white star.

"That can't be Vega."

"Why not?" asked Ron.

"Well, for one thing, it would have taken us around-" she did a few mental calculations. "nine and a half years to get there. Here. Whatever. No ship has ever been out this far. Plus-" she said, pointing at the view screen in front of them. "it does not look like Vega."

"Been there lately, have you?" quipped Ron.

"No, _captain,_" said Hermione, glaring daggers at his back. "_Vega_ is a class seven white main sequence star. This star is a definitely a class seven_ blue-white_-"

"Noted." said Ron, stifling a yawn.

Hermione, mumbled under her breath.

"What was that, commander?" Ron asked, facing Hermione.

"I didn't say anything," she said flippantly.

"Ron?" Harry said.

"Listen Hermione, you keep your attitude out of this and project when you want to speak, otherwise keep your comments to yourself," Ron's look was directed solely at Hermione.

"I have a fine attitude. Maybe I'm not the problem."

Meanwhile, Valentine reported, "Passive sensors are showing that we are orbiting fifteen miles above the star's rings."

Ron screamed over him, not listening, "What ARE you insinuating, commander?"

Harry, sensing Ron's control waning, spoke directly to Valentine, "Give us a quick scan of the rings. High frequency."

Hermione folded her arms, "I'm insinuating that you have much bigger temper issues than I do. And, MAYbe, you are the problem!"

Valentine tapped out a command on his control panel. He looked down at the readout, then spoke in a cool, collected voice. "We have three enemy ships on the scanners." A moment later, he spoke again. "They've picked us up!"

"Hermione, what did I _TELL_ you about your insubordinate tendencies?"

"Ron, _YOU_ are the one who keeps pouring on the sarcasm. Every word you say to me is harsh and short!" Hermione yelled.

"How fast are they coming?" Harry asked.

"Pretty fast boss. They're about a hundred and fifty klicks, sir."

"Begin tactical movement," Harry ordered.

Ron leaned over Hermione's console, "At least I'm not a cold hearted military bitch!"

"Well, at least I knew the difference between a white main sequence star and a blue-white!"

"Levi, how is Savant?" Harry asked.

"She's feel a little apprehensive about this, she senses that the crew is...not strong." Levi, sighed.

"They are gaining on us sir," Valentine said, voice raising for the first time.

"Savant feels their hostility. I think their weapons may be initializing."

"Ron?" Harry said, sounding alarmed.

"It's not my JOB to know that!" Ron yelled.

"Ron!" Harry said again, more urgent.

"Well, then what IS your job, Ron?

"RON!" Harry yelled.

Ron, finally noticing Harry's insistence, turned and yelled, "WHAT!"

BOOM

The simulation deck shook violently with the impact of the first enemy fire. There was a moment of total confusion and then there was a big silence as the simulator whirred to a stop and the full lights came back up.

Harry unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up, rounding on Ron and Hermione, both still reeling from the unexpected.

"Well, congratulations,that was probably the most unsuccessful simulation I've ever run. You know, I'm sick and tired of this stand-off between you two. Get. Over. It. Look around! Look at what you two caused. We tried to go on, but that didn't happen because half of our _TEAM_ was missing!"

"That's enough Potter," General McCall stood in the doorway, having come in unnoticed.

They all straightened to attention, Hermione and Levi struggling out of their seats.

"I'm sorry sir," Harry said, quietly.

"That's fine lieutenant, you three are dismissed," he saluted Harry, Valentine, and Levi. " We'll try this again tomorrow. Commander, Captain, I'd like to see you in my office before you go," and he turned, leaving.

Ron and Hermione stayed stock still while the other three quickly left the simulation deck. Hermione looked sharply at Ron and then stalked out the door.

"Great," Ron muttered, following her out the door and down to General McCall's office. The General was sitting at his desk, with his hands clasped. Hermione took one seat and Ron closed the door behind him and took the other chair.

There was a short silence before McCall spoke, "So, Captain, how would you rate today's simulation?"

Ron's chin stuck out, in a failed attempt at guarding his emotions. He tried silent defiance, but gave up quickly and hung his head.

"Commander?" McCall asked.

Hermione crossed her arms and spoke in a her most conservative business voice, "We have some communication problems within the team, and-"

"Communication PROBlems?" General McCall was on his feet, behind his desk before she could finish her sentence, "You think that this is a COMMUNICATION PROBLEM! Let us listen, shall we!

He slammed a small muggle tape recorder on the desk and pressed the play button. Their voices rang out in the room.

"_At least I'm not a cold-hearted military bitch!"_

"_Well, at least I knew the difference between a white main sequence star and a blue-white!"_

"_Levi, how is Savant?"_

"_She's feel a little apprehensive about this, she senses that the crew is...not strong."_

"_They are gaining on us sir,"_

"_Savant feels their hostility. I think their weapons may be initializing."_

"_Ron?" _

"_It's not my JOB to know that!" _

"_Ron!" _

"_Well, then what IS your job, Ron?_

"_RON!" _

"_WHAT!"_

_BOOM_

McCall turned off the recording and looked at Ron and Hermione.

Ron had his elbows propped up on his knees and his head in his hands. Hermione was sitting with her eyes closed, arms still crossed, trying not to look affected.

"Would you both like to hear a little more, because I think Lieutenant Commander Potter said about what I wanted to say. Let us hear it,"

He pressed the button again. There was a hiss of silence, louder than any of the yelling and finally Harry's voice sliced the silence.

"_Well, that was probably the most unsuccessful simulation I've ever run. You know, I'm sick and tired of this stand-off between you two. Get. Over. It. Look around! Look at what you two caused. We tried to go on, but that didn't happen because half of our TEAM was missing!"_

McCall clicked it off again. There was another silence. Finally Ron stood up.

"General, I take full responsibility for the failure of the simulation. I provoked Commander Granger when I should have been focusing on unifying the team's success. Please don't blame the Commander, I shouldn't have brought personal matters into the military."

Hermione was staring at Ron, stunned, mouth hanging open.

"Personal matters? What personal matters?" General McCall asked.

Hermione stood up beside Ron and spoke, "The Captain and I were friends in school. We lived together after school for about a year and then had a huge falling out. I haven't spoken to him since then. I had all my ties with Harry and Captain Weasley severed and all of the information between us buried deep within my records under the highest security clearance."

General McCall frowned, "Stricken from your records? How did you accomplish that?"

"I helped kill Voldemort. The minister asked me what I wanted after all debts were paid and order was restored. I told him I wanted nothing more than to be completely disassociated with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. He granted it."

Ron looked at her and she looked away.

McCall crossed his arms and looked hard at the two of them before speaking.

"I think I'm going to have to take Commander Granger off this assignment. Your reassignment with be delivered-"

"No! Please General, don't take the Commander off of this assignment. She's...she is the best navigational arithmantist in the UMC. She deserves this. She is so...good at what she does. She'll do anything she can to make sure the mission is a success. She's more valuable than I am...any day. Please General." Ron, said, his volume tapering off.

Hermione looked at Ron with a furrowed brow, barely holding in her surprise...and the tears that were threatening to spill. Ron refused to make eye contact with her.

McCall regarded them closely.

"Fine, she stays. But, there will be room reassignments. She'll take the room next to yours. All your meals will be taken together for the next week, without the barrier of the rest of the team," he leaned over his desk at them, " You two WILL rectify your differences or Commander Granger will be reassigned. I'm cancelling this weekend's simulation exercises. Dismissed."

He saluted them and they quickly left the office, closing the door firmly behind them.

As soon a they were out of the office Ron began walking away briskly. Hermione paused for a moment before calling after him and walking in his direction. He swung around and glared at her.

"Thank you. You didn't have to say those things about me. I'm...grateful for your confidence in me," she said.

"The team needs you. I only did what any good Captain would do. Don't thank me, it wasn't personal," and with that he swung back around, leaving Hermione in the middle of the hallway, with ten thousand conflicting emotions racing through her body.

Review if you love me!


End file.
